Let Me Make It Up To You
by itsmcvicaryo
Summary: ""You want what?" Marco murmured, nuzzling the crook of his nose into the hot skin of Jean's neck, loving the sound of Jean's erratic breathing and harsh pants and he could help but hum into Jean's skin." JeanMarco, very little fellatio, finger-fucking and there actually is no actual sex... Oops? AU by happyds on Tumblr.


Hey guys! I swear I'm here and I'm gonna write a JeanMarco for you! This is based off the "half AUcomic" by happyds and I couldn't let this one be so short. It's too good. And sorry if it's not very good, I'm not in practice. School and marching band eats my life. (THE LINK IS NSFW.)

_AU: "I made this half AU comic thing where Jean is some loser punk and Marco is like student Council president or some shit idk, and Marc finds him in a stall writing shit on the wall."_

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

_'Shit. Of all the people to show up…'_

Jean stiffened and groaned inwardly as he heard the man behind him stop, and he heard him clenchhis jaw. Jean let his eyes travel to the wall he had been writing on and he read his half-written out attack on the President, the pen scribbled on the wall reading "Marco Bodt, more like Marco-Like-It-Up-The-B" and he sighed.

"Really Jean? This is your third offense this month, don't think I won't report you this time around." Marco began, a ramble about respect and about how he, indeed, did not like it up the ass (a lie that would stain his lips for years to come) ready to spill from his mouth when Jean spun around on his heel in his crouched position, crawling on his knees to the man behind him.

"Ehh, I got a better idea - how about I… "Make it up to you?"" He purred, two of his slim fingers taking the man's zipper and smirking as Marco jumped at the sound the zipper made.

"W-Wait a minute!" He stammered, his face blushing this deep red that looked _gorgeous_ on him, by_God_, and Jean threw any regrets he had to loving this man out the window.

Jean reveled in the hiss Marco let out as he lightly cupped the tip of his cock with his lips, sucking softly and easily as Marco stammered and blushed above him. "Y-You are so out of line right n-now." He struggled and Jean almost laughed. Ah, so easy. So beautiful, he was, no matter how silly it may sound.

_'And yet you're not stopping me. C'mon little guy, wake up~' _He thought, smirking when Marco's dick sprung up quickly, letting his lips fall from his head and watching the string of saliva connect his head and his lips._ 'Hmm, not so little now…' _and Jean pulled away, seeing the surprise on Marcos face as his voice fluttered in his throat.

"Oh come on, that's not-" he stopped, whimpering a little as Jean pulled down his pants just to expose the cleft of his ass to the man behind him, throwing a hooded glance his way. "-fair…"

And Jean groaned obscenely, pulling his shirt over his head, shucking off his pants, and bending over for Marco to see. "Come on, Marco. _Come on._" He whispered, and to anyone else it would have sounded as though he was talking with himself, and Marco found the courage to walk up to him and run his large hands over Jean's backside.

He reveled in the way his partner groaned, eyes fluttering and he pressed a kiss to the area between his shoulder blades. "What is it you want me to do, Jean?" His hot breath was at his ear, teeth grazing the shell. "Tell me. Tell me what you want."

And Jean arched into him, surprised by the sudden change in his tone, but frankly he didn't care as he rolled his hips shallowly, making a small sound at the feel of Marco's cock up against him. Jean felt suddenly hot all over, and though he didn't want to, he was becoming aroused all too quickly; he couldn't help it. He was startled when Marco stopped moving his hips, leaning down and pressing firm kisses to the curve of his jaw.

"Hmm… I want… I want…" Jean struggled to speak, to think, to fucking breathe as Marco ran his hands over his hip to his belly, grabbing him between his legs and he sighed, head falling forward.

"You want what?" Marco murmured, nuzzling the crook of his nose into the hot skin of Jean's neck, loving the sound of Jean's erratic breathing and harsh pants and he could help but hum into Jean's skin.

"I-I want _you_…" He muttered, and Marco laughed softly. So very shy Jean was, especially after his boldness, the dominance he radiated and he surely felt a small pang of defeat from this. Looks like_he's_ the one he likes it up the ass.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Marco murmured into the shell of his ear and he peeled himself off his back, Jean listening to the sound of Marco rustling in his bag and he felt a coolness hit his backside, sighing as Marco slowly inched a finger in. He heard Jean hiss quietly, but he soon rolled his hips back. Marco took two fingers and rolled them in, making a 'come here' motion with them and watching Jean arch his back.

"M-Marco…" Jean sounded wrecked already, cock half hard against his belly and Marco chuckled, rolling them in and out, aiming up and smiling as he hit the same spot inside him. "_Stop._. S-Stop,_oh_…" Marco leaned down and moved his fingers faster, one hand reaching down to grab the rapidly hardening member between his legs.

"Come on, Jean. _Say my name_." He murmured reverently, dipping his fore-finger into Jean's slit and finally hearing the mewl of his name building in volume. _Oh_, how nice it was to be in control.

_"Marco!"_ He cried out, the sound echoing across the walls and he could see Jean bite his lips, trying to keep quite as he heard the sound of human voices outside the bathroom.

"Let them hear you, Jean. _Let them know who you want._" He hissed into his ear, biting hard on his ear lobe. He continued to pump Jean and he flicked his fingers up again and again, jerking slightly when he felt come drip down his fingers.

"M-Marco!" He groaned, and he couldn't _bear_ to come just from this, but he couldn't help himself when he felt him jerk his fingers one more time and press into his tip once more and he cried out, coming over Marco's hand and falling limp against the stall wall. He heard Marco groan behind him and he felt something hit his back, turning his head and seeing Marco offering him his hand.

"_J-Jean_…" He said, voice shaky and Jean leaned up, weakly licking the come from his fingers and sighing when Marco leaned down and pressed a kiss to his swollen lips.

"I guess I'll let you get away with it this time…"

Afterword:

I really like them together okay and I'm sorry I haven'r written anything in a while gomen


End file.
